


Mama's Present

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: A little adventure with your sweet six year old Cece and her Uncle Honey as they head to the mall to find the perfect present for you.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Mama's Present

The sweet cries of excitement could be heard all over the house as the six year old ran down the stairs, eager to see her uncle. You open the door happy to see your dimpled brother-in-law. You both exchange greetings and hug before you warn him, “Cece’s really excited. She’s been talking about you non-stop this morning.” He chuckles, “I’m excited too. You know how much I love my niece.” 

And just like that she was at the door, nearly running you over.

“Uncle Honey! You’re finally here!” She yells before launching herself into his arms. Laughter rings in the air as he spins her around with joy.

“I know! I missed you too. Ready to go shopping sweetie?” He asks, receiving a joyful yes in return. You just sit back and smile, loving the cute relationship. She jumps down and goes back inside to get her coat.

“You know I can’t wait for you to tell me when you’re having one of your own.” You tease lightly, causing his cheeks to redden.

“I mean hopefully soon but we’ll see.” He says back before his niece comes back out, “I’m ready!” She goes and puts her small hand in his. 

“Remember to be good and stay with Uncle Honey okay?” You prompt, earning a happy giggle from your daughter.

“Yes Mama!” She replies diligently. You say your goodbyes as Jooheon helps her into the car seat and waves once they’re off.

*********

Within twenty minutes, the uncle and niece duo were at the mall. Jooheon and her rushed into the store to avoid the cold winds, sighing in delight once the warmth of the mall welcomed them in. 

“What would you like to get mama, Cece?” He asks as they start wandering the mall. The sweet girl hummed in thought before stopping in front of the display. Gazing at the model in the window, she notices bright purple gems held in a silver frame.

“Mama’s favorite color is purple. What about that necklace?” She asks, pointing at it so Uncle Honey can see. He nods as he sees it, “Good idea! And I don’t think she has anything like that. Let’s head in here.” They both enter the store and are immediately greeted by one of the sales associates.

“Welcome! My name is Layla if you need anything.” The young girl smiles at them both. Cece lets go of Uncle Honey’s hand and walks up to her.

“Hi Layla. Can you help us find the purple necklace? Like the lady in the front?” She asks, her left dimple popping out. Jooheon chuckles to himself, clearly the charisma and charm running in the family with his niece being no exception. Layla coos, enamored by the cute and polite child, “Of course love. Right this way.” She leads her to the front near the registers where they had all the jewelry. Layla grabs it and gives it to her.

“Here you go sweetie. Let me know if I can help with anything else.” She smiles kindly before turning to Jooheon, “Your daughter is so well behaved.” Jooheon just thanks her, not having the heart to correct her. Cece goes around the other side.

“Uncle Honey look! They have the earrings to match! Can we get both please?” She asks, giving him the big puppy eyes. And with a look like that, he couldn’t possibly tell her no. 

“Of course Cece.” He says kindly as they take it up to the register where Honey pays for it. Cece hugs his waist, thanking him. He nods, carrying the bag in his left hand before taking her hand in his right. She waves goodbye to Layla who does the same.

“Are you hungry Cece?” Jooheon questions, receiving an enthusiastic nod. His stomach growls loudly causing them both to chuckle, “Well time to eat then!” Taking the elevator, they go upstairs to the food court. Everything smelled so good, their stomachs twisting with hunger before settling on chicken dinos and fries for Cece and a burger and fries for Jooheon. The two ate in silence, quickly stuffing their faces before figuring out the games on the child placemat they received. Once their bellies were full, they went back downstairs to the main floor ready to leave until he heard a little toot toot from a train. There were a few children and adults in a train that made a big circle in the mall.

“Uncle Honey! Can we take a ride? Please?” Cece asks, giving him that look again. He sighs before chuckling and ruffling her hair, “Sure. You’ve been good. Just once okay?” She cheers as he pays the conductor as they take a seat in the middle car. Her eyes are wide and full of light as the train begins to move. Jooheon chuckles, enjoying how happy she was. 

“Let’s take a picture for Mama? Cheese!” He says, taking a selfie with her as they unveil their biggest smiles with an accompaniment of dimples. 

“One more!” She asks, this time kissing his cheek which makes him the happiest. Soon, the train ride is over and the car ride home begins. In no time, they are back home as she rushes out to get into the house.

“Mama we’re home! Close your eyes, okay?” She says, causing you to giggle.

“Okay baby, my eyes are closed.” You even put your hands in front of your eyes for good measure. Jooheon sneaks in the house, bringing the bagged gifts in and handing it to Cece who runs upstairs to put it in her room. 

“Thank you for taking her out.” You say, eyes still closed. Jooheon just smiles, “Anytime.”


End file.
